high school dxd Xenovia turn
by Tsukune akashiya
Summary: This is a Xenovia XISSEI. What if Xenovia was depressed after becoming a devil since she finds out God is dead. What cam issei do to save her.


**Authors note. This might be a one shot depending on what you guys say and think about the story. PLEASE tell me what you guys think IT helps me write more stories knowing you guys like what I write. As always my grammar sucks, but I try my best, so lease be nice. Inspiration came from LasbauthorArtist.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the fight with Kokabiel came to an end and Xenovia asked Rias to make her a devil due to finding out the news that god is dead. Issei has noticed something different with Xenovia. She wasn't the same forceful and strict girl she used to be. Issei decides to ask her whats wrong. (Note it is now 2 weeks after Kokabiel fight)<p>

"Hey Xenovia, can we talk after school?" He asks snapping her out of her day dream.

"Uhhhh, yeah sure Issei." She responds confirming his reasoning because of her barely noticeable melancholy tone.

As the school day passed Issei could only think about Xenovia and how he wanted to help her. The last bell rang signaling the end of the school day and time to go home. Issei told Asia, to tell Rias and Akeno that him and Xenovia will be late for the club. She nodded her head and walked off. Xenovia was walking down the long hallway towards Issei's classroom so they could talk, while Issei was walking towards her at the same time.

Issei notices Xenovia and starters her as she was in anther day dream. They then walk to a secluded area so they could talk in private. Issei was the first to break the silence.

"Xenovia? Whats been up lately? You seem out of it." He said which made her eyes widen a little wondering how he knew she was in distress.

"Well you know how I was part of the church?" She asks getting sadder and sadder by the second.

"Yeah... What about the church?" He asks worryingly

"Well I don't know if Asia told you, but after her incident we all looked at her like she was a monster, Even I did. I never knew how she felt or nor did I care at the time. Now that I found out the one thing I wasn't supposed to. All of the people I called friends at the church, the people I trusted with my life looked at me like I was scum. They won;t even speak to me... Bot even Irina..." She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Issei hugs her tightly, showing her that she isn't alone. Xenovias eyes widden from the sudden act of affection, but put her head on his shoulder and started crying while hugging him back.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, I wouldn't ever look at you that way, I won't ever leave. When I found Asia I told her the same exact thing, and look at her now. She is happy with her life as a devil and doesn't regret a thing. If you are sad because you are a devil th-" Is all he could say before he was cut off by Xenovia.

"I don't regret becoming a devil... But my whole life... The life I was devote to... It was all a big lie. When I found out God died and what I was fighting for never truly existed I felt empty inside. I don't wanna feel this way ever again... I-" She was then cut off by Issei kissing her passionately on the lips, which made her eyes widden the entire time until he pulled back.

"Your life isn't meaningless Xenovia, you know have people who care for you. Prez, Akeno, Kiba, Asia and even me. Xenovia... I.. I like you a lot. If i didn't care for you, why would I be the only one who noticed you weren't yourself. Why would I ask to talk to you about it. If I didn't care for you then why did I just kiss you." Issei said looking into her eyes.

Xenovia just looked at Issei with a new found perception.

"_Am I falling for Issei? He is always so kind and nice to everyone and epically to me. I don't know why... but.. I just want to..." _Is all Xenovia thought before she leaned in and kissed Issei

Shocked at first Issei eyes widen but close as he kisses back adding to the passion. After several minutes they broke apart gasping for air. When they got the needed air Xenovia looked into Issei's eyes and knew with out a doubt she loved him. She then pulled on his sleeves and put her head his chest just enjoying his warmth and scent.

"Issei?" She said stilling on him.

"Yeah Xenovia?" He responded

"Will... Will you always be at my side?" She said with a half smile and half sad look, because she was scared of his answer.

"Of course Xenovia, I wouldn't have it any other way." He said looking down at her pushing hair away from her eyes, and just smiling at her.

"Does... Does that mean I can be your... girlfriend? I mean... uhhh-" Before she could finish she was cut off by Issei.

"Are you asking me out Xenovia? Because I'd be glad to take you out on a date. How about this sunday I'll pick you up at 11 am and we can spend the whole day together. How does that sound?" He said which made Xenovia cry tears of joy.

"Thank... Thank you Issei. You have made me very happy." She said

Issei just smiles at Xenovia. HE leans in for one for kiss which she gladly accepts, and after several minutes they go to the club room. As they are walking Issei grabs Xenovias hand and holds it lovingly showing her that he will always be there for her. As they enter the clubroom Rias asked where they were but saw how happy Xenovia was and just smiled.

"_I guess Issei worked his magic on Xenovia. He always has that power of making people smile when they need it most" _Rias thought happily as Xenovia was once again back to her old self.

Though talking to her club mates all she could think about was the upcoming date in 2 days that Issei said he would take her on. She loved him deeply, and wanted to by his side. As she broke from her thoughts, she sat down next to Issei who was chatting with Akeno. She put her down on his shoulder and just sighed happily breathing in his scent and feeling his warmth. Akeno looked curiously but smiled.

The day went by and they all parted ways. Rias and Asia walked home with Issei and Xenovia went to her devil controlled apartment complex.

2 day time skip. The date

Issei woke up at 8:30 am and did his normal routine. by the time he was done it was already 9:30AM so he had to hurry out the door if he wanted to make it Xenovias place. Not that she was far away, but that he wanted to get to the place he chose early so there wouldn't be that big of a he got to her place he knocked on the door which Xenovia answered with no lag time.

"Hey Xenovia... Wow you look... Beautiful..." He said as his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Xenovia was wearing a medium length dress with mini flowers all of it. If she wasn't already beautiful enough the make up she had on enhanced her already natural beauty.

"You really think so? I bought this dress yesterday with help from Asia and Rias." She said blushing at his complement.

All Issei could do was nod before he shook his head to snap out his staring. As they walked out they kept on feeling stares pointed at them, and not good ones either. Xenovia knew the stares all to well and huddled up next to Issei lightly sobbing.

Issei just held her close as they walked giving death glares at the people. When they reached there destination Xenovia was shocked. It was a movie theater, and it was premiering the one movie Xenovia was dying to see. She looked at Issei in disbelief on he knew she wanted to see it. As if reading her mid he answered her question.

"I kinda overheard you and Asia talking last week about it, and today was the last day it is here, so I figured I'd take you here."

She just smiled at his generosity and they walked into the movie theater. They sat in the back row of the theater where it was empty and they could spend this time alone. Though it was a cheesy chick flick, Issei endured it for Xenovia. She rested her head on his shoulder the whole movie, at times staring at him thinking about him.

As the movie ended Issei brought Xenovia to the arcade to where they could get the urges to fight out of the way with games such as. "Zombie hunter, Street fighter, and Dead or Alive 4" They were having so much fun they didn't even realize the stares they were getting of being to loud. Once they had there fill of fun they walked out laughing. Xenovia looked at Issei with loving eyes.

"Thank you Issei, you have made me the happiest women alive." She said clinging to his arm

"Then i'll make you even happier. Because we still ain't done with out date, I still have these 2 tickets for the theme park. Plus I am getting kinda hungry. Why I don't I buy you lunch."He said petting her head.

Xenovia smiled even bigger. They walked to a Paulio's pizza restaurant and told the waitress they wanted a large cheese and ham pie. As they waited for there food Xenovia held his hand tightly never wanting to let go. Once there Pizza arrived they devoured it in record time, since they wanted to get to the theme park at a decent time.

As they reached the theme park it was slightly packed, but nothing to bad as the rush already passed. When they entered Xenovia was left speechless. She never saw so many rides in one place as her job as the church top exorcist kept her busy. Issei directed her to the ride "The titan" which went 100 mph and which got his name for being 100km high. As the day went by, Issei learned something he didn't know about Xenovia. She despises haunted houses. HE found it to be cute, but not as much as when she broke half of the equipment. Her excuse was "It shouldn't have popped out in front of me."

Issei gave a call to sons early on so she could fix anything Xenovia broke. Just like when they left the arcade Issei and Xenovia left the threme park laughing to the point of tears. Xenovia looked at Issei, and thought to herself about how he is incredibly kind, caring, and not to he always fights for his friends and loved ones.

"Hey Issei?" Xenovia said turning bright red

"Yeah?" He replied

"Can... Can I be your girlfriend? I know I'm not Rias or Akeno, but I wanna try me best to make you happy like you made me."

Issei's eyes widden at her question. Seconds go by and Xenovia is getting more scared by the minute he might say no. After a brief moment later Issei responds.

"Xenovia... I would love to be your boyfriend!" He says watching her expression turn to smilies and crying tears of joy.

Thank you... Thank you so much Issei. You don't know how happy this makes me." She said lightly sobbing.

"Anything for my Xenovia" he said making her blush at him calling her his. She liked it to be honest. Being called someone's else's that loves you and you love them feels amazing. Her thoughts were cut off by Issei offering to buy her dinner before he takes her home.

She nods holding his hand with fingers in between each others. For once, Xenovia didn't care about the stares they were getting. She was just happy to be next to Issei... Her Issei.

Once they finished there dinner at a Italian restaurant, Issei carried Xenovia on his back as she lost all her stamina during the date. Also she just wanted to be carried and be close to issei.

As they get to her apartment she was sad they had to part for the night, so she came up with an idea.

"Issei can you stay with me tonight. I don't wanna be alone for now..." She said pulling the corner of his shirt.

"Sure Xenovia." He replied walking into her apartment.

He was amazed how purple and girly it was in here. Some care bears, a my little pony plush toy, and other doll like things. Once he broke away from his thoughts he found where the bathroom was and took a quick bath. Once he went into her bedroom he found Xenovia waiting for him.

She was at the part closest to the wall so Issei had some room to sleep. When he crawled in he slept on his side facing her and hugging her while be slept. Xenovia just sighed happily as she was embraced, and fell asleep moments later holding his arms.

As Issei woke up he forgot where he was for a mement , and saw he hugging Xenovia. Remembering what happened he smiled at her, as she also had a smile on her face when she slept. He kept laying there till she woke up.

After about five minutes later her eyes fluttered open. She felt warmth around her and turned around seeing Issei smiling at her, which made her smile as well.

"Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?" Issei asked

"Good morning issei, this was the best sleep I ever had. We need to sleep together more." She said which made him blush a little but nodded.

She gave him a kiss on the lips since she was feeling bold. Issei's eyes just widden but close as he starts to kiss back. She was happy and after a few minutes, they pulled back and realized they have school today.

Xenovia took a quick bath while Issei prepared breakfast for them which was just simple. Eggs, white rice and some fish. Once they ate Xenovia and Issei, waked out with hands interlocked. Issei forgot his 2 perv friends walked this route on Mondays to peep, and as they were walking he was hit in the back of 4 he head and heard screaming.

Matsuda and Motohama start yelling at Issei for holding hands with Xenovia. She didn't take the little assult well and ran to issei.

"Issei are you okay? Why would you hurt my boyfriend! " She blurted out which left them in shock.

"I'm fine Xenovia. This is a usual thing since everyone moved in with me." He said giving her relief he wasn't hurt.

"Issei... and ... Xenovia? Issei you traitor!". They yelled out which earned them a dirty look from Xenovia.

"You try to hurt issei again you will be hurt. He is MY boyfriend and I love him. I will not stand idly by and watch you beat on him!" She said holding him. Not known his head is in her chest.

"Xenovia I'm fine okay. Let's just go to school so we don't be late." He said kissing her on the cheek. Which caused her to blush but calmed her down tremendously. She helped picked him and decided to give him a kiss on the lips to piss off his friends more. It was her way getting back at them.

His friends are steaming with jealously. As his friend is getting kissed by a girl. A beautiful one at tbat. She looks over and smirks and felt satisfied for the time. She pulled away a bit her lip as she looked at him. She then took his hand again and walked with her head on his shoulders.

As they got to the high schoo, everyone is looking at shock or jealously as issei has anther beautiful girl next to him. And there holding hands! The whole thing spread like wild fire, when it reached Rias and Akeno they just smiled that Issei worked his magic on Xenovia like he did them. But when got them was that people saying they are boyfriend and girlfriend. After class they were going to ask them about it.

After school and in the club everyone was there doing there normal thing. Rias pulled both of them into the hallway for a brief talk.

" Issei, Xenovia why are there rumors about you two going out?" She asked showing a hint of jealously.

"Because issei and i are going out. He took me on a date yesterday and this morning I might have blurted it out when Issei's friends hit him for us walking of the apartment building." She said in her normal voice.

"Yeah sorry prez, i forgot to call saying I wouldn't be home since it was late and I walked her home. She offered me to stay over so I did. And before you ask no we didn't do anything. " he said which calmed her down some.

"Your lucky I love you Issei and that devils are polygamous." Rias said hugging issei.

Xenovia looked happy that Rias accepted this fact. She said thank you in her ear before they all went back to club room and all the girls execpt koneko jumped on him wanting to be his girlfriend as well. Rias gave a annoyed sigh and helped him up.

Issei was happy and went on with his day. Xenovia moved into the now huge mansion to make room for everyone. And he fell asleep with rias, Asia, and Xenovia on him while they slept and he just smiled.


End file.
